My Pretty Girl
by xoray812
Summary: Brooke and Lucas...My take one season 6 starting from 6x01..
1. the start of a new journey

My Pretty Girl

Episode 6x01…a Brucas story…the way it was meant to be.

"Hey it's me. Look I'm at the airport and I got two tickets to Las Vegas. You wanna get married tonight." Lucas questions.

"Lucas, are you serious. You're kidding me right?" She replied.

"I'm serious! I love you, pretty girl." Lucas exclaims

"Luke, this is crazy! What about Peyton? She loves you and you love her. That's the way it was meant to be. She is your soul mate remember. She would say yes in a heartbeat. So why are you calling me huh call her. Brooke sighs.

"I am sick and tired of people telling me who I love. It's my life and my heart which both belong to you Cheery.

"Luke…."

"No Brooke! I love you and only you! You were always there for me Brooke. When Keith died when my book was getting published. You were always there. The comet was about you Brooke. Not Peyton and not Lindsey, but you Cheery. You brought direction, beauty, and meaning into my life the minute you were in the back seat of my car naked with those furry little mittens on. You Brooke Davis. You and only you. People who are meant to be together always find themselves in the end. That is what you always told me pretty girl. So I am making it happen I am fighting for us to be together because I love you so much and I want you next to me when my dreams come true. And I know that you love me too! And see here I am giving another embarrassing speech and you aren't even here."

"I love you too Broody. I always have, but Peyton is my best friend. I promised myself a long time ago that I would never hurt Peyton the way she hurt me.

"For once in your life Brooke, be selfish. Do the one thing that will make you happy. I never belonged to her Brooke, she doesn't have me. She never truly did. My heart always remained with you."

"Luke…ok how about I come to the airport and we fly out. No promises on getting married, but we talk about everything our part, present, and future. Because I love you too Broody, so much. I don't think I ever stopped." She confessed.

"That's all I ask pretty girl. It sounds so good to hear you say that. I will see you in about 30 mins. The flight leave in about an hour and a half so go home and pack a bag and get here because I need to see you. I love you cheery."

_About 30 mins. Later._

Brooke arrives at the airport and spots Luke. She couldn't help but smile at her blonde blue eyed love. The past 4.5 years have been so lonely for her like something was missing and she always knew what it was, but she could never have it because she vowed to herself she would never be like Peyton, but Luke always had a hold on her and now here she is.

Lucas turns around and spots the love of his life. He feels a huge grin spreading across his face as he walks to her and pulls her into an enormous hug.

Luke: let's go cheery. They are boarding first class right now.

The two bored the plane in comfortable silence. Brooke waited until the plane took off before she started talking.

Brooke: first-class? Really Luke that wasn't necessary.

Luke: I want this week to be memorable. It will be the beginning of the rest of our life together.

Brooke: hold your horses Luke. We still need to talk about this whole impromptu wedding. I don't know if I can trust you again Luke. How do I know that you won't want Peyton when we are half way into this relationship? I can't survive another heartbreak Luke. I just can't.

Luke: I know Brooke. And I know I hurt you so much in the past, but the truth is that senior year you broke me. When you came and broke up with me in my room that day you took my heart with you. I loved you so much. I still do.

Brooke: Really Luke. Because about 2 months after we broke up, you and Peyton were together. That day at the state championships broke my heart all over again!

Luke: You pushed me towards her Brooke! I fought so hard for you! I fought and fought! But you were so damn stubborn and told me you wouldn't fight for me! What was I supposed to do? Even when I was with Peyton I still loved you. It was wrong, but I used her as an escape from the ache you left in my heart. I proposed to her in LA for all the wrong reasons. I did it because I knew we were drifting apart and she kept me from breaking from the pain you caused. The truth is Brooke, we both got hurt senior year and we still love each other. Maybe it wasn't the right time for us then, but now we are older and wiser and we can be perfect together and happy.

Both Brooke and Lucas had tears streaming down their face. They just stared at each other until Brooke broke the silence and asked the question Lucas knew would come up, but he had all the answers to her questions.

Brooke: but what about "Ravens" y- you said that you w-would a-always and f-forever l-l-love, Peyton Sawyer.

Luke: Before every publishing of a book it gets edited. Brooke I have the original manuscript of my book with me cause I had a feeling that we would talk about this. Here look at it and turn to page 178.

When Brooke turned to the page Lucas pointed to one specific line. It read "it was the end of a tiring game, but she came bouncing out of the gymnasium and I just look at her and I knew I would always love this girl." Brooke was confused at first there wasn't I name or anything, but Lucas pulled her out of her thoughts and said…

Luke: Brooke can you really see Peyton "bouncing" out of the gym. She wasn't exactly the happiest cheerleader.

Brooke just stared at him wide-eyed never realizing that she missed such a small yet important detail in Lucas's book.

Luke: now turn to the last page.

When Brooke turned to the last page going to read the one line that always broke her heart, she froze. Her heart stopped and she just read the line over and over and over again. The line that she always thought that held Peyton Sawyer's name was not there. The line she read mended her heart all over again because it read "In that moment of clarity, I knew one thing for sure. I am and will always be forever in love with Brooke Davis." She turned and looked at Lucas with confused and questioning eyes.

Luke: I remember that day clearly. I was having a good day. I was writing for hours and when I wrote that last line I wasn't thinking about what I was writing. I was letting my heart do all the talking and that was what was typed. I didn't even double check it. I just saved it because I knew it was perfect and it felt write. I printed copies and sent them to publishers. I wasn't until after I had seen you in New York that day, and I saw down with Lindsey that I saw it. I saw the line that I wish could be true. But I knew that if it was published like that there was a chance that I would lose you forever and that was a chance I wasn't willing to take.

Brooke looked at Luke with such love. She did the only thing in that moment that she could think of. She pulled him into a deep passionate kiss that they had both been waiting for, for over four years. They pull away, but keep their foreheads touching, just staring into each other's eyes.

Brooke: I love you Lucas Scott. I always have. You took my heart in high school and never gave it back.

Luke: I love you too Brooke Davis. My pretty girl. You have always had my heart too.

He gives her a quick kiss and they settle into each other's arms. They still had another 3 hours of their flight. They spent 2 hours re-hashing their past and coming to the understanding that they loved each other and they love each other to this day even more than they did back then.

Brooke: Hey broody…?

Lucas: yeah pretty girl?

Brooke: Do you ever think about that night in New York?

Luke: Always. Ever since that day, I always thought about our future together. Two boys and a girl.

Brooke: Summers at the beach house and winters in the South of France. Baking for little league games while you coached.

Luke: Just as long as we were together. Nothing else mattered. You know when you brought Angie to my house that one night; I couldn't help, but think of that night in New York. We had our one girl now all we needed was the two boys. When you fell asleep in my arms with Angie between us, I couldn't help but feel we were a family.

Brooke: You're right. That night I felt so at ease and at peace. It felt natural. It felt as if I could do that every day for the rest of our lives.

Luke: mmm.. sounds amazing.

For the rest of the flight the two fell asleep in each other arms until they heard "Hello passengers. Welcome to Las Vegas. We will be arriving in about 10 minutes. Please fasten your seat belts. We will arrive shortly." Brooke and Lucas awoke, fastened their seat belts, and snuggled back into each other.


	2. the reunion

The Reunion

Brooke and Lucas finally arrived to Vegas. They were both excited. Brooke was ready to see the sights and feel the buzz of the bustling city and Lucas was excited about what he had planned for his pretty girl but most of all they both were excited to just me there together. It has been a long time since the two had been a couple, but they didn't need time to adjust. They fit together perfectly, like they were meant for each other.

It has been 5 long years. Five long grueling years without kissing, hugging, touching, and making love. They are both tired after a long day, but neither is in a hurry to get to the hotel and sleep. They are engrossed in each others' presence and glance at each other as if one will disappear and the hurt will be back again.

They arrive at the Bellagio. Lucas made reservation before the trip so they check in and head to their suite. When they walk in Brooke is in awe of the room. It's beautiful and the view is spectacular.

B: it's gorgeous

L: yes it is.

But he isn't looking at the view. He is staring at the gorgeous girl that he has spent so long without; drinking in every aspect of her. She looks at him and they just stare at each other neither wanting to look away until they both lean in at the same time. Their lips meet and a soft kiss soon turns into a passionate one.

****M SCENE****

He pulls her closer wanting to feel her like he did back in high school. It has been so long since they have been together. Her arms wrap around his back as his hands make their way down to her waist. He pulls away and kisses down her jaw to her neck. Her head falls back and she sighs. Luke kisses behind her ear. He still remembers it's the spot that drives her crazy and he smirks as she lets out a moan. She pulls him back up to her lips and she starts to unbutton his shirt. She slides it off and Luke lifts her shirt up and throws it to the side. "Beautiful" he mutters as he starts to kiss down her collarbone.

They start walking towards the bed. As Brooke unbuttons Lucas's jeans, he is sliding of her tights. The back of Brooke's legs hit the bed and Luke gently lays her down. He kissed her chest, she arches her back and Lucas snaps the clips of her bra. As soon as he slides it off he kissed around her breasts gliding towards the part that wants the most attention. He takes her nipple in his mouth and she lets out a huge moan. He massages the other and hardens at the sounds she makes. She wraps her legs around her waist and slides of his boxers. She flips him over and started kissing down him the same way he did her. She becomes wet at his hastened breathing.

He flips her over and kisses down her stomach to her waist. He pulls down her red panties and gives attention to her center. His tongue is doing magic. She grips the bed she and moans and pants. She is so close to coming right there but he teases her. "Luke! I want you so bad!" "Me to pretty girl." He looks at her and question with his eyes if she's ready and simple nod from her gives him his answer. He slides into her and they moan together. It's been so long and they relish the moment. They move together and minutes later they come together.

****END OF M SCENE****

L: god Brooke. We still got it.

B: haha we do don't we broody.

He looks at her and she turns to face him. He strokes her check and says "I love you cheery". She smiles and says "I love you too broody".

They fall asleep in each others' arms. Their reunion is better than they ever imagined. And they are happier than they have been in a long time.


	3. The Sights, the Cash, the Tension

Luke awoke the next morning before Brooke. It was around 11 when he awoke. He turned and stared at the brunette beauty thinking about how he made it through all this time without being with her. He decides to order breakfast; her favorite: chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and coffee. After doing so he slides back into bed to spend some more time with his own personal sleeping beauty. He starts kissing her neck going up to her jaw and finally reaches her rosy lips. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles up to him.

B: I could get use to waking up like that.

L: Good because it is going to happen all the time now.

There is a knock on the door. Luke gets up knowing that its room service and they bring the food in. Brooke's stomach grumbles in realization that the last time she ate was around three yesterday.

B: aww my favorite. Thanks boyfriend.

He just smiles at his accomplishment and they dig in. they start to discuss the plans for the day. They decide to go shopping because Brooke insisted that the malls there are something you cannot pass up. She also tells him that he has to carry her bags which he already knows. He teases her saying he still remembers the routine from high school. She smacks him playfully for the comment. After a late lunch they decide to head back to the hotel and drop their bags of. They will spend some time at the hotel pool and head back up to get ready for a night out on the town. They shower and get ready to head out.

When they arrive back at the hotel it's already 4 o'clock and Brooke has Lucas carrying about 5 bags in each hand while she has another three. After lunch at a delicious bistro, they are walking down to the hotel pool. Lucas goes to get drinks as Brooke lies down on the chair. A guy comes up to her and taps her on the shoulder. She looks up at him confused as he introduces himself as Jeff.

Jeff: Hey

B: Hi…

J: I saw you from across the pool and thought you were very pretty. I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me?

B: umm considering I have a boyfriend no thanks.

Luke just ordered the drinks and saw this guy hitting on Brooke and his jealousy levels skyrocketed. He could tell Brooke wanted the guy to leave and he was being very persistent. He grabbed the drinks and power walked over to them and just as he was about to reach them she heard where the conversation was going..

J: what he doesn't know won't kill him.

B: Listen here asshole! I am perfectly content with my hotter than you boyfriend so take your sorry as and leave.

J: Hey no one talks to me like that

And just as he was about to grab her arm Lucas walks up to him and punches him right in the jaw. And says "No one talks to my girlfriend like that." The pool security comes and takes Jeff the asshole away. The rest of the evening is spent enjoying a nice day by the pool. The two laughing and kiss and enjoy each others' presence.

The two have dinner reservations at 8 so they leave the pool around 6 take a long shower together. All Luke has to do is change but he knows Brooke and she needs her time. But he also knows that it is always worth it and his thoughts are proven right when she walks out of the bathroom in a beautiful red dress (Picture on profile). After dinner Lucas and Brooke headed towards the Casinos. For some reason Luke felt lucky that day mostly because it had been on his side the past two days. He also had Brooke, his good luck charm so he heads towards the craps table.

He buys some chips and places them on 6. He turns to Brooke and tells her to blow on the dice. He throws the dice and he gets two threes! He doubles his money and won $1,000. He decides to bet everything he just made for 5 times the amount. He puts his money on 7. Brooke blows and he throws getting a 3 and a 4! His $1,000 just became $5,000. He plays two more times and in those two times he made his five grand to $100,000!

The couple is high and drunk on happiness they head back to their room and celebrate their winnings. They are so happy. They press the button for the elevator and when it opens a mother and child walk out. Suddenly Brooke's merriness dwindles and little. Her brows are furrowed and she is sad. Luke notices and decides to leave it for now. He figures it is because she is missing Angie, but in truth that is only part of it. A really small part behind Brooke's sadness there is an even bigger truth that she needs to tell Luke. When they get back to their room Brooke turns around B: Luke we need to talk.

And suddenly the tension seems to be suffocating the room not the merriness.


	4. Senior Year Two Boys and a Girl

Once the entered their room, Luke immediately turned to Brooke and asked her what was wrong. She was scared, nervous, and hurting all at the same time. Lucas knew Brooke really well. He could read all these emotions the minute he looked into her eyes. At this point she has tears running down her eyes. Lucas guides her to the couch and sits her down.

L: Come one Brooke. Tell me what's going on. You're scaring me.

B: I can't Luke. I'm scared that you'll never forgive me for this. I'm also scared to bring it up again because it hurts too much to think about it.

L: Brooke if this is about Angie, I know you miss her but…

B: No Luke it isn't even fully about that. Promise me Luke, promise you'll hear me out before jumping to conclusions or interrupting because this also has to do with why I broke up with you senior year.

L: Hey, hey hey. I'll listen ok? I promise I'm not going anywhere, not when I just got you back.

She lets out a dry laugh.

B: Promise that after you hear that because it isn't that simple.

L: I'm not leaving.

She was about to interrupt, but he stopped her repeating the same words he previously spoke.

B: ok. It was senior year. We were so happy Luke. I hadn't been feeling well for a couple weeks so the night before the shooting. _They both cringe at the word._ I took a pregnancy test and it was positive.

Saying he was shock is an understatement. He was about to interrupt but she glared reminding him of his promise so he stopped the words from leaving.

B: I was shocked, scared, but also happy. I loved you so much and I knew we would be okay. But then the next day shook up all of our worlds. The shooting brought a lot of stress and you had just lost Keith. I didn't want to add more to your stress. You had enough going on at the time so I waited. Then when we went to Rachel's cabin, I was planning on telling you then, but you told me about your HCM. You were losing basketball now too. After that you left with your mom. So I decided to plunge into Haley's wedding.

I planned and everything and made sure everything was ok and took care of myself. I knew you were coming back for the rehearsal dinner so I decided I had to tell you no matter what. I was so happy to see you and Peyton was back from Jake's. I was happy. All the people that I loved were around me. Then my whole world collapsed right around me. My greatest fear and insecurities were back.

She was crying so hard by now she was stuttering to get the words out. Having the past brought up again, the part of her life that she lost who she was, it was still painful.

B: P-Peyton came u-up to me a-and we were t-t-talking and she told me s-something. S-she told me t-that s-she w-was still in l-l-love with you.

Her tears were stopping at this point. All she could remember was the pain she was in. She mustered all her strength and continued her story.

B: My heart stopped beating the second the words came out of her mouth. I started having flashbacks of junior year. I was stressing so much already about the wedding and telling you. That one piece of information just broke me. I couldn't even look at her so I left. I decided to stay at Hales' place since Nathan was at your house. That night I started to get pains and there was blood everywhere. Haley knew immediately what was going on, but I couldn't accept it. I had to hear it with my own ears.

The doctor told me I had a miscarriage. The stress caused it, but I was strong enough to go home if I took it easy. I was numb for the rest of the night. Haley held me all night and she told me to call you, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell you that we had just lost a baby. I was pissed at Peyton and heart-broken that I had lost a child, a child that was half you half me. Haley thought it was best to post-pone the wedding but I wouldn't allow it. I needed a distraction. I needed you to stay away from Peyton, but yet you didn't. That added another crack, but the one that completely shatter the remaining pieces was learning about that kiss.

I couldn't do it anymore. I was becoming a shell of a person and the only thing that was keeping me alive was you, but then I learn about that kiss. I felt like I had lost you too. The boy that I love and the girl that I love love each other. When you called me to come to the hospital after the accident, I thought maybe you were finally going to let me in, but I broke even more cause when I got there; there you were again in the arms of my best friend. That was the last straw. I broke up with you and a month later you got together with Peyton. And now here we are. When I saw that mother and her child, I knew I had to tell you, we couldn't start a relationship again if I didn't tell you. You deserved the truth.

She broke down completely after that. Letting the pain she felt so long ago out. Luke was completely heart-broken, shocked, and hating himself. He was crying too. He couldn't believe all the pain he had caused her. He also couldn't believe that Peyton did this to her. Peyton was the one of the reasons Brooke lost her baby, his baby, their baby. Brooke was her best friend and together they broke her. He hated himself for being the cause of those tears, that pain, and yet it dawned on him that she thought he would be angry with her.

He pulls her into his arms and tells her to calm down. He isn't angry with her.

L: Brooke, look at me. This is your fault. If anyone's it's mine and Peyton's. We caused you this pain and hurt. Why don't you hate me? Why don't you hate her?

All of a sudden he felt nothing but hatred towards Peyton. She was the reason Brooke's insecurities came back and she was the cause of the stress that caused her to lose their baby.

L: I want to kill her for what she did to you! She had no right to hurt you like that. And I can't believe Haley didn't tell me.

B: I forgave you a long time ago Luke. As for taking you back, I love you. It's as simple as that. I can't live without you. And as for Peyton, she was like my sister. I still hate her for what she has done to me and we still don't and will never have the same friendship we had all those years ago. I made Haley promise not to say anything. Nathan knows because he overheard us talking, but he blamed you and didn't think you deserved to know. That changed after a couple of days but I made him promise. Nathan and I, we had the same bond you and Haley had when we were little. Our families were friends so we grew up together. He is like my big brother. Not many people know that because we grew apart a little when he started dating Peyton but the bond reformed after we all were joined to the hip. They are the only two who know.

L: I just, I just can't live with the fact that I caused all this. I… how can you even look at me.

He's crying. He feels so angry with himself and Brooke can sense that.

B: Hey, hey, Luke, listen I told you. I told you, I love you and that is why I can forgive you. I love you and we can still have everything we imagined in New York.

L: Two boys and a girl?

She kisses him and smiles back

B: Two boys and a girl.


	5. Lucas's Plan and the Answer

The previous night had taken a toll on the both of them. It brought back painful memories that in truth needed to be discussed in order for them to farther their relationship. In a way it has made them stronger. Their second say at Vegas was more fun and less stressful as the first. They found an indoor amusement park that they both couldn't resist going to. They felt like five year olds again.

They found a photo booth there and they just took one look at each other and slide into. It reminded them of high school. The photos Lucas used to decorate Brooke's locker so for old times' sake and wanting a memory of this trip they did it. They really wanted to see the infamous Bellagio fountain show so they decided to do that tonight, so in the mean time they went around the city just seeing all the sights.

Luke was excited about tonight. He had a huge surprise for Brooke. He planned a special dinner which included a private room at this Italian restaurant so it was more private. He had been fingering the object in his pocket all day. He was nervous because he knew they had just started this relationship, but he also knew that it wasn't a new relationship. They knew everything and more about each other. They spent the last five years loving each other and wanting to dive right back in. So there he was diving right in hoping she would jump with him.

He bought her a dress for the night too (Link of profile). He bought it when they were shopping, but he asked the store to deliver it tomorrow to the hotel. They were on their way back to the hotel and Luke was getting even more nervous. When they got back to the room the box that held the gorgeous dress was sitting on the bed.

B: What's this, Broody?

L: Just a little present for my favorite girl for tonight.

He comes behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. She turns around and mumbles a thank you as she kisses him which in turn, turns out to be a make out session. Luke decides to bring this to the bathroom so they could shower as well. He smirks against her neck as she moans. Their shower sex was always amazing they thought as they stripped and stepped inside.

As always Brooke Davis takes her sweet time getting ready. She takes her time and enjoys it today. She has a feeling that Lucas is pulling out all the stops today. He got her the most beautiful dress and she's excited for whatever he has planned. She knows there is more to this night than just an exclusive romantic dinner. Not she's complaining she just wishes she could figure it out.

Lucas knows Brooke is excited about tonight and he also knows that she sense there is something more going on tonight. He isn't going to say a word. He is watching T.V. waiting for her to come out for their date. She is going to take a while, but he doesn't care. He's too nervous to care about that at this point. He is fingering the ring that is more than just a ring.

Brooke is finally ready and they head for their romantic dinner for two. The place was beautiful. It was decorated with candles and rose petals all around the place. It was a sight to take in. Brooke was at awe of the place. Her broody had gone through all this for them. She turned and looked at him.

B: this is beautiful broody. I love it. You know you didn't have to go to all this trouble.

L: I know I didn't, but I wanted to do something nice to make this evening memorable.

They were seated for dinner and talked throughout the meal talking about the past, their memories, and life when they weren't together. It was hard knowing that they did some many important things in their lives that neither got to experience with each other, but they were also happy knowing they were with each other now. They were in the middle of eating dessert when a song came on. It was one of their many songs, but it was also their most favorite. "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain was playing through the speakers. They looked at each other and got up immediately.

Lucas pulled Brooke into his arms, her arms went around his neck and his hands slipped around her waist. Their bodies fit together perfectly. They were made for each other. They both pulled back and leaned in for a passionate kiss. It was the perfect Kodak moment. Lucas knew that it was the perfect moment to ask the question he was nervous for all night.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. He cupped her cheek and prepared for the speech before the question.

L: I love you, Brooke Davis. I have loved you for a long time. You my Cheery and my Pretty Girl and always will be. You have been my rock through most of my life especially when Keith died and my HCM. I have loved you since junior year of high school and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you forever. I still remember you told me people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. So Brooke Davis…

Lucas got down on one knee and Brooke gasped his name.

L: Will you Brooke Davis become my Pretty Girl and Cheery forever? Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?

Brooke was stunned. She stared at him with tears in her eyes and whispered a yes.

L: Yes?

B: Yes Lucas Scott I will marry you!

She jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. She was so happy and so was he. Lucas was wearing a smile that you see little kids have on Christmas.

She looked at the ring and realized why it was so special.

B: Luke this ring. It's the ring that

L: Keith gave to my mom, yeah. When my mom and I went on that road trip senior year, she gave me the ring. She told me to give it to the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. She wanted me to give it to the girl I wanted to spend forever with. When she gave it to me, she said it would look beautiful on your hand and in that moment I knew that this ring could only be on your finger. But the thing that made me the happiest was when she said Keith would have loved to have you as his daughter-in-law.

B: Oh Luke. I don't even know what to say. I love you and knowing that your mom and Keith gave me their blessing so long ago and has accepted me already makes me even happier in this moment. And also the fact that this ring you never gave to anyone else helps to. _She giggles after saying this._

L: I love you Brooke Davis soon to be Scott.

B: mmm I could get used to that. I love you too, Fiancé.

They were happy. This beautiful atmosphere was amazing. They couldn't see the storm headed their way.


	6. Crazy Engagement Night

**AN: hey guys sorry for the delay. I have finals until next tues. so please be patient. I'm not sure when I will update after this chapter until after tues. sorry for the delay. Enjoy this chapter. I know some of you are wondering what is going to happen with Peyton and such and that will be up soon! **

It was a happy night for the two. The newly engaged couple spent the night making love and enjoyed each others' presences on one of their best nights together.

B: you up for another round fiancé.

L: when you put it that way how can you say no Mrs. Soon to be Scott. :]

****M SCENE****

Lucas' hand moved over Brooke's slender body. He started at her chest and stroked downwards, over her flat stomach to between her legs. The sensations he aroused with his touch were delirious as Brooke thrust herself against him. One of his fingers rubbed small circles on her hardening button as another entered her. They rubbed and stroked in unison.

Harsh and uneven, the breath rushed in and out of her lungs as she writhed against his hand. Lucas inserted a second finger into her. He watched her face. Her eyes partially closed, as she bit her lip and he could feel the movement of her shoulders, torso and hips.

She looked unbelievably beautiful as she reached her high point. Her core was suddenly overcome by a radiance that fired along her spine and shot to all her nerve endings. Her voice became raspier as she screamed Lucas' name out into the already sexed up hotel room.

Reaching for Lucas, Brooke turned her body to meld with his. He stretched and entwined her petite frame around himself. As he moaned at her touch, Lucas' arousal became harder and more urgent.

She was still screaming his name as he quickly pulled her legs open wide and pulled her to him at the same time he plunged his shaft into her quivering core. He groaned as he began to thrust into her in an intense pace. Brooke was now moaning in delight as she felt pleasure like never before. It was always intense when she and Lucas made love but this time was so much more.

Lucas looked down into her pleasure filled hazel eyes as he felt his own release building and rising as he saw another orgasm beginning to build for her. As she released, he dropped to the bed next to her.

****END of M SCENE****

Brooke snuggled into Lucas and sighed. He stroked her hair and they just laid there in the tranquility.

B: heyy broody can I check my phone please! I must have a million messages just for five minutes. I know you want to check yours to. Haley must have filled at least half your inbox if not mine.

L: yeah you're right. I really want to check it too. Ok five minutes for the both of us.

They got out their phones and started to go through their messages. She got a ton of messages from Peyton bitching as to how she can go on vacation with Lucas. How dare she yadda, yadda, yadda. For once she didn't seem to care or feel guilty. Brooke was happy and she got her boy back.

Luke got tons of messages from Haley basically yelling for having her worried. She said that if this is his way of making a choice she is ecstatic but pissed at the way he did it. He laughed, but he was still pissed about her and Nathan keeping the whole miscarriage thing a secret but he also understood.

But both Brooke and Lucas got a call today that got their attention. Brooke got one from Millie and Lucas got one from Nathan.

Millie called Brooke saying the store was almost robbed if not for Nathan passing by. The robber got away, but nothing was taken. Millie was asking for her to come back as quickly as possible.

Lucas's message from Nathan was far worse. When he heard it the phone literally fell out of his hands.

Brooke looked over at the commotion and quickly got to Lucas's side.

B: Luke what happened? What is going on? You're scaring me!

He snaps out of his daze.

L: I got a message from Nathan. Quentin Fields was killed tonight.

B: Oh Luke. I know how much you liked him. The potential he had made you want to help him.

L: Brooke I think we need to go home. I'm sorry.

B: Hey, hey don't worry about it you need to go home and you need me. That's all that matters. I was actually going to ask you the same thing. The store was going to be robbed but Nathan was driving and thought something was off so when he went in to check it out the guy got spooked and ran off. Luckily nothing was stolen. You, you relax and I'm going to book us a flight ok.

Brooke was on the phone as Lucas tried to process what has happened tonight. It was his engagement night. He had finally got the girl he was in love with all his life to take him back and get married. He was ecstatic. He and Brooke got everything they wanted, but now this happened.

He lost a player who he was just starting to get to know. A player he grew to like and appreciate. He had responsibilities as head coach. He needed to console his team and Q's mother and brother. He knew Nathan and Jamie would be crushed by this a lot more. Q helped Nathan tremendously with his recovery and J-Luke thought of him as a role model.

He has people to take care of when he got home, but as long as Brooke was by him he knew he could handle anything. He also knew that there would be more to deal with than just Q. Peyton was going to cause a problem and knowing Brooke she will start to feel guilty but he will not let Peyton ruin them again. He absolutely hates her right now and could care less whether or not she accepts this engagement. He has enough to deal with and doesn't need the extra drama. Brooke comes back and snaps him out of his thoughts. She comes and wraps her arms around him signaling her support and empathy. Telling him that she will be there for whatever he needs. It is just like how she was with Keith's death, always taking care of him.

B: the flight is booked for tomorrow morning at like 3 so we need to get out of here in an hour. We will probably reach Tree Hill around 11 or 11:30 since they are three hours ahead. I called Nate and told him we will be home so he'll pick us up. Hey it's going to be ok. I'm right here.

L: Bet you didn't picture our engagement night like this huh.

He chuckles as she giggles.

B: No, but as long as we are together that's all that matters.

L: I love you Pretty Girl, you know that.

B: I love you too, boyfriend.

They kissed and then prepared to pack. They both knew that this was just the beginning of the hard times but neither cared. As long as they were together, they would get through anything.


	7. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

Lucas and Brooke reached Tree Hill around 11:00. The whole Naley gang was coming to pick them up. Brooke and Lucas went to baggage claim and got their luggage. Hand in hand they walk toward the exit looking for Naley and Jamie.

B: Luke, are we going to tell them?

L: I personally think we should. I want everyone to know that I'm marrying you Brooke Davis. Plus they'll be happy. You and Nathan were always close just like me and hales. And I know Haley always wanted you as a sister so now they both have that.

B: ok we will tell them later after everything gets sorted out with the whole Q thing.

They share a passionate kiss

It wasn't until they hear a familiar voice screaming "There they are. I see Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas" then they broke apart. They recognize Jamie's voice and spot Nathan and Haley.

They made their way over to them and hugged each other.

Haley: Well, well, well, look who's finally returned. You two have a lot of explaining to do. We saw that heated kiss.

Nathan: hahaa yeah is Brucas finally back together. So big brother finally chose the right girl?

L: You bet little Brother.

Neither noticed that ring adorning Brooke's left hand as they made their way to the car. They settled in and then until Jamie asked.

J: Aunt Brooke why do you have a ring on your finger? Are you and Uncle Lucas getting married? Cause I think that would be AWESOME! You could be my real aunt and I knew Uncle Lucas loved you. It makes sense because you're my godmother and he's my godfather. You belong together.

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other and back at Naley with guilt for not telling them right away. Nathan and Haley however still wore shocked expressions.

B: umm guys you ok?

Suddenly Haley screams and Nathan almost loses control of the car.

H: OMG! You guys are engaged! This is so amazing Brooke is officially my sister. Way to not tell us guys!

N: So Dimples looks like I can officially use the big brother excuse to kick Lucas's ass if he hurts you again. Welcome to the family sis.

L: haha sorry guys Brooke wanted to wait until after we took care of everything you know.

He looked towards Jamie.

They understood. They had yet to tell Jamie the news about Q. Jamie looked up to Q as a role model and a friend. Nathan and Haley wanted to wait until Brooke and Lucas got home to tell him. They knew that Jamie will shut them out and confide in his Aunt Brooke the most in this time. Brooke broke the silence.

B: How's Peyton? How pissed is she that me and Luke left together?

Haley and Nathan looked at each other. When Peyton found out the two went on vacation together, to say that she was pissed was an understatement. She was screaming as to how Brooke could do that. Haley had to control her anger towards her because she knew all the shit Peyton had done senior year and she was pissed that someone Brooke considered a sister could do that. But because of Brooke she was still friends with her. Brooke didn't want Hales to stop being friends with Peyton because of her. So she didn't, but she always thought of her differently after that.

Haley told Peyton to calm down that day and said that they were friends and needed a break because of the whole Angie thing for Brooke and Lindsey thing for Lucas. She them calmed down, but they received another surprise too.

H: She was pissed, but I calmed her down. The next day was better way better considering who showed up.

Brooke looks at Lucas wondering who it was, but his face was hard and stiff and she knew exactly why.

B: who?

Nathan and Haley smile.

N: Jake Jagielski. When she saw him she was shocked but happy they've been catching up but I don't know if that means she's over Luke yet or not.

Right then and there Lucas snaps.

L: She has no right to care. Considering all that pain she has caused Brooke and being the reason why we broke up senior year, I don't care if she's heartbroken. She is a factor in why we lost our baby that year. I know that I was at fault too, but I loved Brooke not her and she knew that yet there she was breaking us up. So I don't care what she feels.

He is breathing heavily by the end of his rant, Jamie is shocked and scared from his uncle's yelling, Naley is shocked that he knows, and Brooke has silent tears streaming down her face. She knew he was going to break any second and she knew that he needed to get is out so she didn't stop him.

H: Brooke, you- you told him.

L: Yes she told me she also told me that the two of you knew, but I don't blame you for keeping it from me. God knows I deserved it. I caused so much of her pain.

He's crying again now. Blaming himself for the pain he inflicted and she wouldn't have is so she hugged him.

B: Shhh.. Luke I told you its ok. It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you. It's ok. What's done is done. We have to move forward.

Jaime: Yeah Uncle Lucas. Aunt Brooke forgives you so it's ok.

They all laugh in between their crying. At this point except for Jamie he doesn't fully grasp what's going on.

They reach the Naley household and go in. they need to tell Jamie what's going on. They share a look and know it's time.

N: Hey Jamie, we need to talk to you for a second buddy.

J: Ok daddy, what's going on?

H: Jamie, yesterday we found out that Q- he- he umm he died last night baby.

J: WHAT! No, no he can't.

He runs to his room as they all shout for him to come back. They all turn to Brooke knowing that she is the only one who can talk to him. She sighs and gets up and goes to talk to her godson.

B: Jamie, sweetie, can we talk?

She hears sniffles and a soft yes. She walks in to see Jamie on his bed with tears streaming down his face.

B: Aww buddy, I know that this is hard. Q was a good friend to you and you looked up to him. It's sad to know that he isn't here anymore to play with you and stuff, but he is in a better place now. He's happy too.

He looks up at her with his big blue eyes.

J: Really, Aunt Brooke? Is he really happy? Can he still play basketball?

B: Oh yeah buddy. He can play basketball even more now. He has all the time in the world. He can play anytime he wants. You know, he watches over you too just like your great uncle Keith. Q knows you love him. He will still watch you grow and play basketball. I know it's hard baby, but we are all here. I'm always here if you want to talk and your mom and dad there here to. They love you, I love you, and your uncle Lucas loves you too.

J: I love you too Aunt Brooke. I feel better now. I know that Q is happy and he is still here in spirit right?

B: You bet baby. How about we go downstairs, I'm sure your parents want to make sure you're ok.

J: Let's go.

They go downstairs. Nathan and Lucas have to go talk to the team about what's going on and then they want to go pay a visit to Q's mother. It was a long day to say the least, but Brooke and Haley were always right there for the Scott men. Brooke knew there was still a lot more to deal with and she wasn't looking forward to going home that night and facing Peyton, but that was for later. Right now Lucas needed her and that's all she cared about.


	8. The Funeral

Brooke didn't think it was a good idea to go back to her house that night. If she did she would probably get into it with Peyton and she also didn't want to leave Luke alone. She couldn't bring Luke back to her house because he didn't need any more stress than he already has. The funeral was tomorrow and it wouldn't help. She decided it would be better to just stay at Luke's.

The day was stressful to say the least. Meeting with Mrs. Fields was difficult. The woman was heartbroken after all her son died. Nathan was taking it hard too. Q was Nathan's wingman for his comeback. If it wasn't for Q then he wouldn't be this far into his recovery. The team took it hard to. Q was a great friend to them all and he was also the leader.

They headed back to Luke's house and Brooke sent Lucas straight to bed. She wasn't that tired yet and she decided to deal with all the work she has to do for the store. She has to deal with the break-in which she couldn't thank Nathan enough for being there at the right time. She decided to leave that for later it wouldn't hurt the business in the long run. She would wait until the day after the funeral to check on that damages and figure out how to fix it all. When they got home, Brooke and Lucas both headed straight for bed. Lucas was denying being tired but with what little sleep they had that day she knew it was a lie. He was stressed and his emotions were running high.

L: Thanks for being there today pretty girl. I don't know what I would have done without you.

B: anything for you broody. I love you and you needed me. I wouldn't be anywhere else. Now go to bed because I know you're tired even if you don't admit it. I love you fiancé.

L: I love you too pretty girl.

They both fell into a deep slumber deciding to deal with their problems tomorrow. It was easier for the peacefulness they felt in each others' arm.

It was Q's funeral and Brooke knew that Peyton was going to come because Haley called her letting her know what was going on. It was going to be a long day. All she hoped for was that Peyton wouldn't make a scene. It was a funeral and Jamie and Lucas both needed her today so she had to be strong for the both of them and hope that she could stop Peyton if she did start anything.

She was happy that she was going to see Jake though. It has been a long time since she has seen him. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lucas.

L: Lets go babe. We have to get to Nathan and Haley's. I think it's a good idea to go together.

They drive there to Naley's house in a comfortable silence. She knows Lucas needs sometime to clear his thoughts. Most people would have bugged him about it she has seen it happen and seen how frustrated it gets him. She loves that she knows these little things about him. Lucas honks the horn and Nathan, Jamie, and Haley come out 2 minutes later ready to go.

Everyone is in a reverent mood, probably thinking about how the day is going to progress and the thoughts of Q. she also knew that the four adults are wondering what is going to happen with Peyton. They won't admit it but they all still thrive for the juicy escapades of Brucas and the Peyton drama that comes with it.

They got to the cemetery. Jamie immediately ran to his Aunt Brooke's side and grabbed her hand. She held on tightly as Lucas slipped his hand into hers too. Her two favorite boys by her side and she was their rock; all she thought was she wouldn't have it any other way. They walked up to Mrs. Fields and gave her their condolences and went to stand with the rest of the basketball players that were there. Brooke looked around and she spotted a curly blond and brunette boy walking their way. She nudged Lucas and nodded her head towards what she was looking at; wanting to know what was going on Haley and Nathan looked too. Right when they looked Peyton and Jake spotted them and all Peyton saw was Brooke and Lucas holding hands and the huge diamond adoring her left finger.

They all looked at each other and thought one thing, "Oh shit"


	9. Jake and Brooke

The four of them stood there waiting anticipating her next move. They could see the different emotions run through her face as everything else around them stood still. Three of them had the same thought as they saw hurt, confusion, and betrayal run though her eyes; they thought in a way she deserves this and that she brought this on herself. The best friend however felt bad. She felt terrible for causing those emotions to the curly blonde, but she also knew she had to be strong because she wasn't letting Lucas go this time. Jake was waiting to see what went down. He still loves Peyton just like he did back in high school and watching her pine over Lucas hurt.

Peyton finally seemed to register what was going on. She started to make her way towards her group of friends until she got right in front of Brooke and Lucas.

P: What the hell is going on here! (she whispered furiously) You two are engaged? How could you do….

Her voice was rising with each word she spoke. They knew they had to get her to stop. Jamie was confused as to why Peyton was yelling at his godparents. Haley was the one who broke the silence.

H: Peyton! Stop it! This is a funeral! Have some respect. Either shut up and be respectful or leave!

Peyton finally realized her surroundings and stood back.

P: Sorry Hales.

She looks at Brooke and Lucas one more time before deciding that she cant stay here.

P: I'm sorry Nate and Hales. I just cant be here right now.

She looks at all of them this time and makes one thing very clear.

P: We are not done talking about this! I want answers.

She looks towards Jake and he nods.

J: Luke, Brooke sorry about this. I will see you later.

They nod. When Peyton and Jake leave they all sigh and look at each other. Great a perfect start to the already sad day; they still had to go to Mrs. Fields' house for the wake.

Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and a sleeping Jamie walked out of Mrs. Fields' home and headed for the car. It was only 3 in the afternoon and they knew that they had to face Peyton. Nathan and Haley decided that they didn't want to leave Brooke and Lucas to do this themselves so they were going to leave Jamie with Deb and go with Lucas and Brooke despite Brooke's protests.

They drove in silence on the way to Brooke's preparing for what they all knew would end in a horrendous disaster. Lucas parked and they all shuffled out and walked through the door. There on the couch was a puffy eyed Peyton with Jake comforting looking like he wanted to cry himself. It was hard for him seeing her cry for another man.

They shuffled into the living room/ kitchen area in silence. When they looked at Peyton the hurt and sadness in her eyes vanished and anger became clear. Everyone knew what was about to happen but Jake wanted to formally greet Lucas and Brooke. He hadn't seen Lucas since high school. He hadn't seen Brooke since a year ago in New York. Brooke looked and Jake and they shared a smile. They became really close and none of their friends knew. Jake and Brooke ran into each other just three months after she met up with Lucas and they have kept touch ever since.

Jake walked up to Lucas and gave him a quick man hug. Then her turned to Brooke and pulled her into a tight hug.

J: Hey Sis.

B: Hey buddy.

They pulled back and smiled. They shared a brother/sister relationship. That's why whatever was about to go down, Jake was not taking sides. They pulled back and smiled remembering how they ran into each other in New York.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**(Jen for Jenny and J for Jake)**_

Brooke was walking into Starbucks in great need of a large cappuccino. She ordered and paid then moved to the side to wait for her order. She looked around the place observing others when she saw a familiar face she never expected to see.

B: Jake Jagielski!

Jake looked up from the little girl in front of him and saw a blast from his past.

J: Brooke! Oh my God!

They walk up to each other a share a brief hug. Brooke grabs her cappuccino and turns to see the little girl with Jake.

B: OMG! Is that Jenny? She's so big!

5 year old Jenny Jagielski looks up shyly at her father's friend.

J: Yeah I know right. Hey Jen, this is a friend of mine from high school. Her name's Brooke.

B: Hi Jenny. I haven't seen you since you were a baby.

Jen: Hi Brooke.

J: You want to join us?

B: Yeah that would be great.

J: You look stressed. I'm guessing big time Clothes over Bros owner is tired.

B: haha you have no idea. I want to strangle my mother. But I don't want to talk about that. How have you been and what are you doing here?

J: I've been good really good. I finally have full custody of Jenny. Nikki skipped out again and the judge decided against her. As for why I'm here; Jenny has summer vacation and I have family up here so we here for a month or two until her school starts up. I got an offer to make a demo while I'm up here.

B: Ahh Jake that's amazing for all of it! I knew Nikki wouldn't last, no offense. As you the demo that is incredible you deserve it. Taking care of that little girl all these years and putting your life on the back burner for her. You deserve this one slice of happiness.

Jake smiled. Brooke Davis has certainly grown since he last saw her. One thing he knew they had in common was they both had their heart broken.

J: Thanks Brooke. So I think you know this is coming but how's Peyton?

His voice falters at her name. Brooke knows that he still loves her as she loves Lucas.

B: hahaha yeah I was waiting for it. She's good working in LA but we don't talk as frequently as we used to. We've been busy.

J: What about Nathan, Haley, and Lucas? Last I heard Nathan and Haley had a son and Lucas's book is being published in a month or so.

Brooke's smile falters at Lucas's name. Her heart still broke when she heard his name especially after seeing him three months ago. Jake noticed but didn't say anything. Brooke cleared her throat.

B: Naley's good. My little godson is great too. His name is James Lucas Scott. Yeah Lucas's book is being published and he is currently single too.

Jake seems truly surprised at the last part.

J: What?

Brooke smiles at his confusion. She looks at her watch and curses. She has to go. She had a meeting soon.

B: Yeah I know. Look I have to go but we should have dinner or something to catch up.

J: Yeah sounds good.

Jen: Are you leaving Aunt Brooke?

Brooke's heart melted right there. She was Aunt Brooke.

B: I'm Aunt Brooke! AWW! Yeah sweetie I have to go but hopefully we can hang out soon. You could come and play with me at my office when your dad is busy.

J: Yeah dinner sounds good. How about the day after tomorrow?

B: Sounds good.

They hug good bye and Brooke kisses Jenny's forehead. They met up for dinner and talked about work, friends, and their past. They discussed how they stilled loved their former flames.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

They continued meeting sometimes with Jenny or without. Jake and Jenny also met Rachel. Brooke had a feeling there was something going on there and when Brooke brought it up with Jake he said he liked her but didn't want to peruse it because of the distance and his feeling for Peyton. He didn't think it was fair. Rachel liked him too and a lot at that but she knew his history with Peyton. Jake and Rachel were almost just as close and Brooke and Jake were.

Brooke officially became Jenny's favorite aunt. She was Aunt Brooke and Rachel became Aunt Rachel. They became best friends that summer. Jake made Brooke and Rachel promise not to tell Peyton that they met up and were friends. He wasn't ready to have her in his life. As a matter of fact they didn't tell anyone. After that summer Brooke and Rachel took trips to Savannah for the weekend and Jake and Jenny came up to visit at least once a year. Eventually they both got busy and it became hard but the phone calls and e-mails never stopped.

They still talked. She told Jake about Rachel's drug problem and her leaving with the money. Jake tried to contact Rachel but her number was disconnected. Neither of them knew where she was. Brooke is still worried about her. She snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Jake.

B: You look good Jakey. Where's my Jenny bug?

J: I am good. You look good to Brookie. Jenny is at my mom's house. Now let's get this over with.

He whispered the last part. They both look around and everyone is looking at them in confusion. Peyton looks even more pissed seeing how Jake and Brooke are close.

L: What the….?

J: Long story.

B: I'll explain later.

Nathan, Haley, and Lucas nod. Everyone now turns to Peyton knowing she's about to busrt with fury and she does.

P: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!


	10. The Bitch Out of Peytwhore

She was livid. Shocker. First she turns to Lucas and starts stringing out words with fury.

P: how could you do this to me! I thought you loved me! what happened to _true love always_! I finally thought that we were making our way back to each other!

Then she turns to me and the anger escalates. The fire in her eyes flares up.

P: And you, my best friend. You go off and get engaged to the guy you know that I love! Your such a hypocrite. All the names and yelling and silent treatments you gave me senior year because I hurt you with him. You're nothing but a whore.

It kept going on and on. Brooke had tears streaming down her face. Everyone else was shocked and their anger started to flare up.

P: you are such a bitch. You are no best friend of mine. I bet you just used Angie to lure Lucas in! You didn't care about her. I bet you killed your baby senior year and it wasn't even Lucas's.

That was it. The moment she brought Angie into this all hell broke loose. Brooke marched up to her and slapped her right across the face. She then pulled Peyton's hair and threw her to the floor. At this point Jake's policy of taking sides was thrown out the window and he was standing by Nathan and Haley who were ready to say a few words of their own when Brooke and Lucas were done with her.

Nathan, Haley, and Lucas were shocked to learn Peyton knew about the baby from senior year. They were even more shocked to see that neither Brooke nor Jake was fazed by it.

B: How dare you! You little bitch. How dare you bring my babies into this? I am sorry that you found out this way, but for once I was selfish. I always loved Lucas and I have never stopped. I also know that you know this too. You know that I keep my box on Lucas in the back of my closet. I listened to you go on and on senior year about your relationship when we started talking again. You didn't care about how much it hurt to listen to that. When I walked in on you two in Honey groove it hurt but I just wanted you to be happy. Why the fuck do you think I broke up with him? For the shits and giggles of it. NO! I did it for you and him because I thought you loved each other.

P: OH don't you dare turn this on me you Bitch! You knew how much it hurt me when him and Lindsey were getting married. You were over him. I didn't cry at all and you comforted me! How the hell does that mean you love him! You're doing this just to spite me!

B: Not everything revolves around you Peyton! I did cry but I had the decency to do it in the confines of my own bedroom. I comforted you because you're weak! You always needed someone to save you! I didn't try and sabotage his relationship cause I wanted him to be happy more than anything else!

It was a ping pong match back and forth. Peyton finally turns to Lucas and walks up to him.

P: You love me Lucas! Come just tell her. You know you want to marry me! You're probably going to come to me after you're married anyway!

Lucas had enough! He let Brooke have her screaming match, although it probably wasn't enough, now it was his turn. He pushes her away and reveals the entire truth of their relationship.

L: THAT IS IT! I DON'T LOVE YOU! Our relationship is a lie Peyton! You lied to me and I lied to you!

P: what did I ever lie to you about?

L: You told me you didn't know why Brooke broke up with me when you knew exactly why she did. She broke up with me because of YOU! You were a bitch of a best friend to her and decided to tell her you had feelings for me! that you loved me!

Peyton's face was one of shock. She thought for sure that Lucas didn't know that.

L: what you thought that I would never find out? Well I do know. Brooke told me in Vegas when I asked her. She didn't even want to tell me but I kept persisting! That girl loves you more than anything! She didn't want to come with me because of you! She didn't want to hurt you but I asked her to be selfish for once! She told me everything! Even about OUR baby! She didn't kill our baby! She had a miscarr- you know what yeah our baby was killed but not by her….by YOU! Our baby died the night you told her you were in love with me! AND you knew about that to apparently. Brooke didn't tell me that part.

When Peyton looks over at Brooke she sees and sobbing girl with Jake holding her. That pisses her off even more! Looks like all of her exes just love Brooke right now.

P: How did you know that I knew!

B: Peyton contrary to what you might believe I'm not stupid! I saw you looking at the picture when we moved to LA. You even had a little smile after you're thinking face went away. Like you knew I lost the baby or had a abortion or something along this lines!

P: So what? YOU RATTED ME OUT!

L: NO! she didn't tell me you knew! You selfish bitch!

Peyton felt like one to now! She lost everyone she loves. Brooke was great friend to her but now she had no one so she continued to fight not knowing what else to do.

P: You wrote a book about me Luke! A freakin BOOK about how you would always love me!

L: Oh please. You want to know the truth about that book. You want to know the truth about our so called RELATIONSHIP?

Brooke realized what he was going to do. Jake, Nathan, and Haley had no idea of what was going on.

B: Lucas! No don't.

L: Really pretty girl? After everything she had done I am not going to stop. She is going to feel all the pain you have. And she needs the truth too. She needs to realize I never was really IN love with her.

P: WHAT! Yeah right Lucas. So the two years we spent together meant nothing to you.

L: I loved you sure but I was never IN love with you. You want to know the truth about that book and our relationship? I will show you.

Lucas walks out to his car to get the original and edited version of his book. He walks aback and hands the original to Peyton.

L: Turn to the last page and read the sentence you think was about you.

Peyton looks down and reads it. She looks up shocked. She is speechless. All these years of reading his book over and over again, it was all a lie. Haley takes the book from Peyton's hands and she, Nathan, and Jake read it. They are all shocked to say the least. Brooke is now in Lucas's arms. Lucas never told them about this.

P: How do I know that this isn't something you just did?

L: That's why I brought you the edited version. Lindsey wrote in the red, I wrote in the green. I wasn't even the one who corrected it. I could make myself do it so Linds did. I loved you Peyton as a great friend but never as "THE ONE". Senior year Brooke kept pushing me to you. She kept saying you're the one and I let myself believe that. The whole time during our relationship I still was IN love with Brooke. I proposed to hold on to what was my safety net. Brooke was always there for me when my dreams came true. The championship game, she was the first one I saw and when I found out Ravens was being published she was with me that night in New York.

Peyton looked at Nathan and Haley. Now it was Haley's turn she and Nathan had the same thing to say.

H: You know Peyton. Me and Nathan were the only ones who knew what happened when it happened. We were so pissed. We wanted nothing to do with you, but Brooke convinced us that we shouldn't cut off ties with you because of what you did to her. She didn't want you to lose us as well. She did nothing but care about you and you did nothing but give her pain.

She turned to Jake with pleading eyes. Jake wasn't going to budge not after everything he learned.

J: Don't even look at me. I promised myself that I wouldn't take sides in this. It was my best friends my sister against the girl I had always loved but after everything you did and said no. I am done!

Peyton turns to Brooke.

P: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! EVERYONE HATES ME BECAUSE OF YOU!

No one noticed who walked in when she was saying this. Everyone was too busy looking between Brooke and Peyton, the girl who didn't understand the concept of what Brooke had done for her until now.

Person: Oh God what did PEYTWHORE do now.

Everyone's head wiped around to see the person they least expected to arrive in that moment. Everyone was shocked but two people were so ecstatic more than anything else.


	11. Rachel and My Family

Brooke ran to the red head standing there. She stopped in front of her and gave her a slap across the face and then pulled her into a hug.

B: What the hell were you thinking leaving like that, Rachel? Do you know how worried I was! I gave Jake a call and he started getting worried too when he found out you were gone!

R: I know B and I'm sorry and I promise I'll pay you back. After I left with the money I checked myself into rehab and I've been sober since then.

Jake was already behind Brooke waiting to pull Rachel into a hug. She was still just as beautiful as ever. Just like he remembers.

J: Hey Red.

R: Jakie! Oh I have missed you so much and I'm so sorry for worrying you.

They pulled back and pulled Brooke into the hug. The three best friends were reunited and it was great. Everyone else in the room looked on and just realized the depth to the threes relationship. They were just as close to each other as the rest of them.

Now Rachel got down to business.

R: Hey slut, you still didn't answer the question. What did Peytwhore do now that had you in tears just minutes ago cause you know I promised you the next time she made you cry I would kick her ass.

B: well she's pissed that I got engaged.

R: Well unless its Lucas why the hell would she be pissed….OH! You bitch! Let me see the ring!

She practically jumps Brooke as she shows Rachel the ring.

R: well whore looks like you got Karen's ring. It's beautiful. Congratulations Brookie.

B: thanks whore. But I still have one more thing to do.

She looks at Peyton but she's just staring at Karen's well now her ring.

R: Oh oh oh! Brookie, can I do it! PLEASE! I missed all the fun before!

B: oh what the hell. Go for it.

H,N,L,J: WHAT?

B: Just watch.

Rachel walks up to Peyton who looks like she is scared and slaps her.

R: Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. This. House. You have 30 mins to pack and leave. If you don't have everything come back another time to get it but CALL first.

P: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? You cant tell me what to do.

R: Fine, slut take it away.

B: Peyton, get the hell out of my house and do exactly what Rachel tells you.

Peyton looks at her in disbelief. Haley answers the silent question.

H: What you really thought that she would let you stay in this house after all that you did.

P: It's my house too.

B: Actually it's my house. I paid for it, the bills, and my name is on the lease.

Peyton just stalks to her room, slams the door, and starts packing.

R: Well Luke, congratulations and this time I really will kick our scrawny ass if you hurt her.

L: HEY! I don't have a scrawny ass. And don't worry I would never hurt her. I love her too much for that. Now how are YOU Rachel. You had Brooke worried sick.

R: Yeah I know. I'm sorry Brookie and Jackie but Victoria started to knock down a few pegs of my dignity and I was ready to relapse so I took the money and headed straight to the best rehab place I could find. I've been clean ever since.

J: I'm proud of you, Red.

R: Thanks. So where's my Jenny penny?

B: OH! Yeah where's jenny bug?

They were like kids on Christmas morning waiting to open their presents. Jake as well as everyone else in the room chuckled.

J: She is at my parents' house which I should get back to soon.

N: yeah we have to pick up Jamie from my mom's house too.

It was around 7 and Brooke had a great idea.

B: Wait! Why don't we have a slumber party? I really want to see my godchildren and I want to hang out with my family for a nice night. All of us haven't been together in a long ass time. So Jake goes to pick up Jenny and Nathan, Jamie. Haley, Lucas, Rachel, and I will set up everything here.

R: OH! Yeah this is good. I really want to meet Jamie and I really want to see Jenny.

They both had their puppy dog faces on. Lucas and Nathan could never resist Brooke's. Jake however couldn't resist either of theirs. Haley just laughed at their antics. She was all down for their idea. In fact she thinks its just what Brooke needs to cheer her up.

L,N,J: FINE! Just stop with that face.

B,R: YAY!

Jake and Nathan leave to go pick up the kids and Peyton comes out 2 mins later. She has three bags packed.

P: um I'll come pick up the rest of my stuff whenever is good for you.

She sounded nervous and defeated. When Peyton was packing, she realized how bad of a friend she was. She was the worst best friends ever. She thought back to the past. She was a complete and utter selfish bitch and Brooke didn't deserve what she said today. She just hoped in the future that hopefully Brooke would forgive her.

B: you can come back Monday. (It was Saturday)

P: Ok. Do you want the key back now or Monday?

B: Monday is fine.

P: Ok. Um for what its worth and I know not much but I'm sorry. I was wrong and I'm a selfish bitch but hopefully in the future you can forgive me.

Brooke nods.

B: Thank you. It means a lot.

Peyton looks back at everyone one more time and leaves. Peyton was gone from their lives for now. Brooke was happy. She had all her best friends, Jamie, Jenny, and Lucas her amazing fiancé. Her family was complete.


	12. Slumber Party!

**Heyy guys, sorry for the delay in updating. I've been at my cousin's house for a couple days and I got some of my summer work done during that time (Still have a lot left. Lol) but here is a new chapter sorry for the long wait. It will be just a fun and happy chapter to balance out the drama from the last one. :) **

Haley and Lucas set up blankets and pillows around the living so it would be a comfortable place to relax and have fun. In the mean time Brooke was putting together some snack and Rachel was putting her stuff in the Peyton's room which now officially became her room.

When this was suggested by the cheery brunette, Lucas and Haley were kind of scared and Brooke immediately scowled and firmly stated that her cooking skills have improved immensely! She also pointed out she didn't plan on cooking anyway. Just some snacks and ordering Chinese takeout. Rachel just laughed uncontrollably at Lucas's and Hales's face. She can vouch for this considering she stayed with Brooke in New York for a long time.

She put together some cheese and crackers, mozzarella sticks, popcorn, and chips. She called her favorite Chinese place and orders a bunch of stuff. Just as she finished the phone call, the doorbell rang. Brooke answered the door and it looks like Jake beat Nate back. He puts his finger to his lips motioning her to stay quite. She immediately understood what he was doing. He wanted to surprise Jenny. Rachel heard the commotion and almost screeched when she saw Jenny but Jake immediately got her to shut up.

J: heyy jenny, you ready for your surprise!

Jen: YES! Daddy hurry up! Can I take this thing off me?

J: on three! 1…2…3!

Jenny whipped of the blindfold in lightening speed just to see her favorite aunts in front of her! Jenny launched herself into Brooke's arms.

Jen: AUNT BROOKE!

Brooke hugged her tightly and had happy tears running down her cheeks! Nathan and Jamie arrived just in time to see the reunion!

B: Jenny Bug! I missed you so much, sweetie!

Jen: I missed you too, Aunt Brooke.

R: Brooke stop hogging her all to yourself.

Jen: Aunt Rachel!

R: I missed you Jenny Penny!

Jamie launched himself into Brooke after Jenny let go of her.

J: Hi Aunt Brooke! I missed you.

B: haha I missed you too Jimmy Jam even if it's only been like 1 hour.

Everyone was snuggled up in the living room. The kids were watching movies while the adults caught up with each other. Jake explained his life to Lucas, Nathan, and Haley about what's been going on since he left Tree Hill. Brooke filled in some parts since she knew everything.

J: Nikki lost all parental rights to Jenny when she was caught with drugs. Jenny doesn't have much recollection of her really. She knows that her mother was named Nikki, but she really accepts Brooke and Rachel as her mothers more than Nikki. Sometimes Aunt Brooke and Aunt Rachel become Momma Brooke and Momma Rachel.

Brooke and Rachel smile.

R: the three of us have been best friends for the past 3 ½ years. Everything is out in the open with us.

B: the people in this room right here; you guys are the one constant in my life. You guys are my family. My parents can root in hell for all I care. Karen and Keith were more my parents than Victoria and Richard.

L: I love you pretty girl. Thanks Jake, for taking care of her when we couldn't; you too Rach.

J: She's my little sister Luke. Just take care of her and we won't have a problem.

They ate and drank and talked about Naley and Rachel's recovery. The kids passed out around 10. Jake and Nathan put them in Brooke's bed. She demanded to spend the night with her too favorite godchildren. Brooke and Lucas talked about what they did in Vegas and how Lucas proposed.

It was just a night of best friends catching up. They have been through a lot this past year. All of them and it was a great time to just relax. They decided to go to bed around 12 A.M. Naley took the room upstairs while Rachel and Jake shared since the other upstairs room wasn't furnished.

Brooke smirked as Rachel and Jake walked to their room.

B: Those two were so blind.

L: they'll find their way Pretty Girl. We did.

They made their way to bed where Jamie and Jenny were asleep.

L: we'll have this someday cheery. Those will be our kids.

They kiss and go to bed. Jenny next to Brooke and Jamie next to Lucas. If anyone looked from the outside they wouldn't hesitate to say that they were a family. A cute one at that too.


	13. AN

**A.N. Heyy guys I know I'm taking forever to update but next chapter is the last or the second to last. So I want it perfect so I will update in at least a week cause I wont be home a couple days. **

**Sorry for the long wait :( and I might start a new story. It will start like "When dreams Come True" but it has a twist and I like the way the plot is going in my head. **


	14. Planning and Karen

It has been two months since the whole Peyton drama. Unfortunately for Haley, she had to work with her almost every day at the label. But then Peyton decided that she didn't have anything left here so she was leaving for L.A. within the next two weeks. She gave Haley the partnership of the label while she would handle the new branch in L.A.

Brooke was going Nazi bride and planning the wedding with Rachel's help. She was making her dress. The place was booked and the wedding planner was a god send.

Lucas knew better than to get in the way so he just agreed to whatever Brooke said having Nathan rattle on him by calling him whipped which resulted in Brooke smacking him across the head every time she heard him say it.

Rachel and Jake had finally started to date. Jenny was so happy that her aunt Rachel might become her mommy. They were acting like horny teenagers! Brooke threatened to kick them out of the house if she found them "doing it" in one more part of the house. Seriously she had found them on the fucking dining room table one day. Not that it mattered now.

Jake decided to officially move back to Tree Hill to stay closer to family. He asked Rachel to move in to the new house he bought. He would start working at the label as an artist and producer.

Now that Karen got home along with Lily and Andy a month ago, things were getting done quicker. Brooke was so nervous as to how she would react to the news.

****FLASHBACK****

K: Karen

A: Andy

Lil: Lily

_Brooke and Lucas were at Lucas's house eating dinner leaving the wedding plans to rest for one night. Both their houses were bombarded with seating charts, color pallets, bridal magazines, etc. _

_ Brooke knew Lucas was nervous about something but when she questioned him about it he quickly, too quickly, dismissed it. _

_The doorbell rang and Brooke told Lucas she would get it thinking it was the Chinese takeout she ordered. She pulled open the door and there stood the mother that she always hoped for. _

_B: KAREN! What are you doing- LUCAS!_

_ Lucas sheepishly walked out to see Brooke hugging Karen with a pissed off/nervous look on her face; Andy and Lilly smiling waiting for their turn to reunite with the two. _

_K: My Boy! You look good!_

_Andy quickly hugged Brooke and then went to hug Lucas. _

_Brooke kneeled down in front of Lily. _

_B: Hi Lily, my name is Brooke. The last time I saw you was when you were a baby. _

_Lil: Hi. You're pretty. _

_Brooke laughed and said thanks. _

_Brooke and Lucas shared a nervous look. _

_L: so Ma the reason I asked you to come so quickly was-_

_K: can we migrate this to the living room? _

_B&L: Sure…._

_ They moved to the living room and all everyone saw was wedding stuff. _

_K: Lucas, what's going on? I thought you and Lindsey called off the wedding? _

_ She turned to face the two. Brooke nervously tucked her hair behind her ear with her left hand; with that being done Karen knew exactly who was getting married._

_K: OH MY GOD!_

_A: What! Karen what's going on?_

_K: OH MY GOD! Brooke, Lucas! Is this why you called me to come home all of a sudden! My boy, you finally come to your senses! _

_ Karen goes in and hugs both Lucas and Brooke._

_L: Gee thanks, Ma. (he replied sarcastically) _

_A: Karen, wanna tell me what's going on?_

_B: Well Andy, I think Karen figured out that Lucas and I are getting married. _

_A: OH MY GOD! Really? Congratulations you two! Karen always wanted you guys to tie the knot. _

_Lil: Is Brooke gonna be my big sister now? _

_ Everyone turns to Lily realizing the little girl hasn't said a word with all the guessing going on. _

_L: Yeah Lil, she is. _

_Lil: Good cause she's pretty._

_B: why thank you Lily. Karen, how would you like to help with the wedding?_

_K: Oh Brooke, I would love to! Thanks sweetie. _

****FLASHBACK OVER****

Karen being home has been a huge help to Brooke. Andy and Karen decided to move home back into the house so Lucas is living with Brooke now. Andy went back to get all their stuff while Karen and Lily stayed to help with the wedding. When Karen asked about Peyton Brooke told her all that happened including everything about the baby. She was so supportive.

Jenny and Lily were both the flower girls since Brooke couldn't pick. Haley was her maid of honor while Rachel and Millie were her bridesmaids. Nathan was Lucas best man while Skills and Mouth where the groomsmen. Jamie was their ring bearer.

Lucas was leaving for New York in three days to meet with Lindsey about "The Comet" and tell her about her and Brooke. This was weighing heavily on Lucas, but he was so relieved that Brooke was there calming him down and telling him that it would be okay. She decided to go with him so she could check in with the company. It's now or never, they thought considering the wedding with only three weeks left.


	15. AN 2

**Heyy guys! **

**I am so sorry that I haven't been writing. Senior year just started and when I left off I was finishing up summer work and looking at college apps and stuff so thanks for baring with me! I will have the last chapter up soon. **

**xo**

**ray **


	16. Beginning of Forever

It was wedding day. The day was finally here. Brooke's dreams were finally coming true. She looked beautiful; the picturesque bride that she hoped to look like on her wedding day.

K: You look beautiful sweetie. Just like you imagined.

B: Thanks…Mom.

Brooke and Karen smiled and each other as they tear up. They give each other a big hug. Brooke was getting another thing that day too. She was getting the mother she always wanted.

H: Aww come on you guys; you'll ruin your make up! Brooke don't stress everything is perfect!

Just then Lindsey comes in all dressed in her bridesmaid dress.

Linds: Ok! Hurry up! You have like 10 mins. to get your finishing touches in. It is almost time!

B: Thanks Lindsey, for everything.

L: Don't Brooke. You are a great friend. Thank you for having me not only at the wedding but also a part of it too!

Brooke just smiled. She was happy. She thought back to the weekend that she and Lucas went to to tell Lindsey about them and the wedding.

_FLASHBACK_

_They were on Brooke's jet to NY and Lucas was a mess. He was so nervous to break the news to Lindsey and even thought Brooke wouldn't admit it, she was too. She spent a good amount of the flight reassuring Luke that it was going to be fine. She was nervous too though. She learned to think of Lindsey as a friend in the short time that she knew her. _

_ They landed in NY and dropped their bags off at Brooke's loft. Lucas went to see Lindsey while Brooke went to check on things at the company. _

_AT LINDSEY'S OFFICE_

_L: Hey Linds. _

_Linds: Hey Luke, its good to see you. _

_They hug and sit on the couch in her office._

_Linds: so is this business or personal._

_L: Wow you just got right to it didn't you. _

_Linds: hahaaha well you know me. I skip the BS. _

_L: haha that is very true. Well its personal._

_Linds: well lets hear it. _

_L: Look linds, I loved you. I truly did and I wanted to thank you and apologize to you._

_Linds: For what?_

_L: I'm sorry for all the hurt that I caused you. It was so wrong of me. I wanted to thank you because you gave me amazing memories and even though you hurt me at the time, you were right to call off the wedding. But you were wrong about one thing. You got the girl wrong. _

_Lindsey was near tears. She was hurt but not as much as she expected to be. She was confused as to what Lucas was talking about and touched that he still held their time together close to his heart._

_Linds: thanks Luke. That means a lot. But what do you mean about the girl?_

_L: I mean, I don't love Peyton. I love-_

_Linds: Brooke._

_It finally dawned on her that there wasn't only one ex that came back into town; there was two, but the reason she forgot Brooke was because she didn't cause the pain that Peyton did. She know realized the love that she saw Brooke have in her eyes for Lucas, the glances that Lucas past to her, and she really saw that in the picture of Lucas, Brooke, and Angie together. _

_L: Yeah. Brooke. I love her Linds. Not Peyton. In fact truth be told, I hate Peyton. It's a long story. But that not all. I wanted you to hear it from me. Brooke and I are-_

_Linds: Let me guess. Getting married. _

_L: How in the…_

_Linds: Luke, I'm not upset. I'm touched that you came all the way here to tell me. I appreciate it. I'm truly happy for you and I'm glad its Brooke that you marrying. I like her Luke. I came to think of her as a friend in my time in Tree Hill. She didn't try to sabotage us. She was nice and friendly to me and I loved that about her. _

_L: that's Brooke. Always kind and sweet. _

_Linds: How about we have dinner. I want to see Brooke if she's with you and want to congratulate you guys. I want her to know that I'm happy for you two._

_L: that would be great linds. She would love that!_

_ They had dinner that night and met up for lunch the next day. Brooke tied things up at the company and spent the rest of her time with Lindsey. They became close in the next two days. Brooke asked Lindsey to come to the wedding and be a bridesmaid if it was okay with her which she agreed to. Lindsey took the news of Brooke and Lucas that way Brooke hoped Peyton would, but it turned out that Lindsey became more of a friend to Brooke than Peyton ever was during their 14 year friendship. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

So here they were. It was time.

Brooke looped her arm through Nate's and the bridesmaids and then Haley started walking down.

B: Thanks Nate. For walking me down. Since my dad obviously wasn't going to be here, who better than my unofficial brother and soon to be brother-in-law.

N: I wouldn't have it any other way Brooke. I love you.

B: I love you too big brother.

The song started as they made their way down the aisle. Lucas was at awe as to how beautiful Brooke looked. She was an angel in white.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other with such love that nothing else compared.

Nathan placed Brooke's hand in Lucas's.

L: You look beautiful, Pretty Girl. I love you.

B: I love you too Broody.

Priest: We are gathered here today….

It was the beginning of the rest of their lives because people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. 3

**THE END. Thank you everyone who has bared with me and followed this story all the way to the end. It means so much to me that you enjoyed it. hopefully you will read the other stories that I have posted. THANK YOU! **


	17. NEW STORY!

**NEW STORY**

**Heyy guys so I have a new story up. It's called "It's Destiny". Please read! Hope you enjoy it. **


End file.
